cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
ENDLESS☆FIGHTER
ENDLESS☆FIGHTER is the 9th ending song for Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. It is also the 1st ending used in 3rd Season. It is performed by Team Ultra-Rare. It debuted in Episode 105: Stand Up, It's High School! of the anime. The english version is composed by Noriyasu Agematsu. CD The CD was released on Feb 20, 2013. It includes the following tracks: *1. ENDLESS☆FIGHTER *2. 未来SKETCH! (Future SKETCH!) *3. ENDLESS☆FIGHTER (off vocal) *4. 未来SKETCH! (Future SKETCH!) (off vocal) Characters that appear *Aichi Sendou *Misaki Tokura *Toshiki Kai *Katsumi Morikawa *Yuta Izaki *Kamui Katsuragi *Emi Sendou *Taishi Miwa *Eiji Saga *Reiji Uno *Mai Tobita *Kourin Tatsunagi *Itsuki Suwabe *Tatewaki Naitou *Naoki Ishida *Shingo Komoi *Asaka Narumi *Tetsu Shinjou *Ren Suzugamori *Shizuka Sendou *MC Miya *Doctor O *Suiko Tatsunagi *Rekka Tatsunagi *Kenji Mitsusada *Gai Usui *Yuri Usui *Leon Soryu *Nagisa Daimonji *Gouki Daimonji *Kaoru Komatsubara *Hiroshi Nakatsugawa *Osamu Kishida *Takuto Tatsunagi *Jillian Chen *Kyou Yahagi *Team Avengers *Hiromi Miyoji *Kiriya Bidou *Harumi Minami *Ayumu Mihama *Gunji Rukudo *Shinemon Nitta *Mark Whiting *Team Divination *Christopher Lo *Lee Shenlon *Ali Pajeel *Team Lao *Team Spyder Lyrics Kanji = 何万回でも　負けないキモチ　ドローして 輝く未来へライド　真っすぐな　キミが好きだよ! 泣いても　笑っても　一度きりの　真剣勝負　ホンキです　ほら火花散らせ 正解も理由もなくていいよ　やんちゃゴコロ　勝手です! 掴んで離さないから 負けず嫌い　悔しいときは　涙して　また強くなろう 次の一手は(必勝!) なんでもありの(状況!) 今　切り札　見せてあげるよ 何万回でも　熱いキモチ　ドローして キミが思うままにライド　どんな空も飛べるよ 限界突破で　最後は　巻き返そう so let's fight! 待ったなしね　本気出して　もっと最高のファイトを 思いどおりいかないゲームでこそ　燃えるね ドラマティック　ほらかかっておいで 誰もがライバル　繋がろうよ　明日の友はこっちです! そうでしょ? 信じていいよ すぐにまた　ケンカしたって　同じくらい　助け合えたら 大事な事は(いっぱい!) 一人じゃないよ(絶対!) 欲張り?けど みんな　叶えよう! 絶体絶命!? 負けないキモチ　リロードで ほんの勇気が　今すぐ　逆境トリガー決めるよ 一心同体　イメージも　越えていける so let's fight! 待ったなしね　本気出して　もっと　キミに近づこう 願い事　数えきれない　そのハート　止まる気もない 夢のステージは(ずっと!) 近くにあるの(きっと!) 今　切り札　見せてあげるよ 何万回でも　負けないキモチ　ドローして 途切れない夢にライド　キミはまた進化するよ 限界突破で　最後は　巻き返そう so let's fight! 待ったなしね　本気出して　もっと最高のファイトを いつも真っすぐ　楽しんでる　そんなキミが好きだよ! |-| Romaji = nan mankai demo makenai kimochi doro shite kagayaku mirai e RIDE massuguna kimi ga sukida yo!~ naitemo waratte mo ichido kimi no shinken shoubu honkidesu hora, hibana, chirase seikai mo riyuu mo nakute i yo yancha, kokoro, kattedesu! tsukande hanasanaikara (makezugirai) kuyashii toki wa, (namida shite) mata tsuyoku narou tsugi no itte wa (hissho!), nan demo ari no (joukyo!) ima kirifuda misete age yo nan mankai demo, atsui kimochi doro shite kimi ga omou mama ni RIDE, don’na sora mo toberu yo genkai toppa de~ saigo wa~ makikaesou SO LET’S FIGHT! matta nashi ne, honki dashite, motto, saiko no FIGHT o!~ omoidoori ikanai gemu de koso moeru ne doramatikku, hora kakatte oide daremoga RIVAL tsunagarou yo asu no, tomo wa, kotchidesu! sodesho? shinjite ii yo (sugu ni mata) kenka shitatte, (onaji kurai) tasukeaetara daijina koto wa (ippai!), hitorijanaiyo (zettai!) yokubari? kedo min’na kanaeyou! zettaizetsumei!? makenai kimochi rirodo de hon’no yuki ga ima sugu, gyakkyo toriga kimeru yo isshindotai~ IMAGE no~ koete ikeru SO LET’S FIGHT! matta nashi ne, honki dashite, motto, kimi ni chikadzukou~ (negaigoto) kazoe kirenai, (sono HEART) tomaru ki mo nai yume no STAGE wa (zutto!), chikaku ni aru no (kitto!) ima kirifuda, misete ageru yo!~ nan mankai demo, makenai kimochi doro shite togirenai yume ni RIDE, kimi wa mata shinka suru yo genkai toppa de~ saigo wa~ makikaesou SO LET’S FIGHT! matta nashi ne, honki dashite, motto, saiko no FIGHT o!~ itsumo massugu, tanoshin deru, son’na kimi ga sukida yo!~ |-| English Translation= No matter how many times, I’ll draw my feelings that aren’t lost Soon we’ll ride to the shining future, I love you! I’ll laugh to cry only once, so get serious in a serious match to sparkle and scatter. There is no reason to answer, so tell a lie, or tell the truth, it’s selfish! But grab a hold and don’t let go You can cry at those frustrating times, when you keep losing, you can get stronger. Our next move is (Winning!) Some of everything (Situation!) I’ll show you my trump now No matter how many times, I’ll draw my burning feelings Ride the way you think and fly to any sky Break through your limits to the last and do it again, so let’s fight! There’s no time to lose so let’s get serious and let’s have the best fight! We’ll burn through the games that don’t go as expected Hey, look, we’ll be dramatic Everybody wants to surpass their rivals, tomorrow’s friends are right here! Isn’t that right? I believe Almost immediately I was fighting, and we were all helping each other equally What is important (A lot!) is that you’re not alone (Definitely!) Bet if we’re greedy? Let’s all still grant it! Desperate situation?! Reload those feelings that I won’t lose! Right now we’ll get courage from the deciding trigger! Go beyond all those images so let’s fight! There’s no time to lose so let’s get serious and I’ll get close to you! I won’t start all those countless wishes from my heart The stage of dreams (Always!) will be nearby (For sure!) I’ll show you my trump right now! No matter how many times, I’ll draw my feelings that aren’t lost Ride to your unstoppable dream cause you can still evolve! Break through your limits to the last and do it again, so let’s fight! There’s no time to lose so let’s get serious and let’s have the best fight! It’ll be soon and we’ll have fun so I love you! Trivia *未来SKETCH! (Future SKETCH) in this CD is the ending song for the anime adaptation of Mini Vanguard. Video Category:Song